criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Fiery Revelation
A Fiery Revelation is the fifth case appearing in the Newlands District, taking place as the fifth out of the 61 in the season. ''' Plot After the team arrived at the Prison, they found the prisoner, May Joon, killed. Thinking the murder was done by the gang, they started to investigate. The team sent the body to Martin and Liam. They also suspected Maya Lawn, Mia Umberto and Donald Rock as suspects. Martin said that the victim was decapitated, and he found traces of coffee in her neck. The victim did not drink coffee, so the team deducted the killer drank coffee. Then, they heard that there was a prison riot, so the team went to check. They stopped the crowd and searched the prison cafeteria, where they discovered a shovel with blood. Jake confirmed it was the murder weapon. The team also suspected Hailey Ackers, the prisoner they met and Xavier Kay, who was now the new warden. At last, Hailey was found to be the murderer. When the team asked her why she did it, she uttered nothing but ''The Divine Purpose. ''Hearing this, the team deducted that this Divine Purpose was really important and May knew about it. The team took her to the court, where Judge Caiden Colace sentenced her to be monitored by the profiler Anita Estevez and then taken to the psychiatry hospital. The team, decided to know more from Hailey. Anita, after 9 hours of terrible interrogation, found out it had something to do with Carl Umberto. Knowing that Carl was also a plausible suspect in the last case, they went to him to demand an explanation. Carl, laughing, said that he was the one who ordered the murder and the Flame Vultures and The Badgers were nothing but mere ruse. Astonished, the team went to the mayor, who wholeheartedly denied the fact and kicked them out of the house. The team informed all of this to Chief Banks and Director Harvard Wellington. They said that their next step would be finding out what the Divine Purpose and prove Carl was behind it. That's when Kim Cannon, the pathologist assistant, informed them that Carl had been found murdered on the top of the police department building... Summary Victim * '''May Joon (Decapitated In her Cell) Weapon * Shovel Killer * Hailey Ackers Suspects Maya Lawn Housewife * Age - 34 * Weight - 120 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - A-''' ''Profile'' * '''Drinks Coffee * Reads News Websites * Knows Homer's Iliad Mia Umberto Mayor * Age - 47 * Weight - 137 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - B+ Profile * Drinks Coffee * Reads News Websites Donald Rock Banker * Age - 49 * Weight - 223 lbs * Eyes - Yellow * Blood - A+ Profile * Drinks Coffee * Knows Homer's Iliad * Reads News Websites Xavier Kay Warden * Age - 35 * Weight - 199 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - B+ Profile * Drinks Coffee Hailey Ackers Prisoner * Age - 27 * Weight - 110 lbs * Eyes - Green ''' * '''Blood - AB+ Profile * Drinks Coffee * Knows Homer's Iliad * Reads News Websites The Killer's Profile * The Killer Drinks Coffee * The Killer Knows Homer's Iliad * The Killer Reads News Websites * The Killer wears orange * The Killer is affiliated with the prison Crime Scenes * Victim's Cell * Bed * Warden's Table * File Cabinet * Hall ''' * '''Staircases